A life changing rainbow
by Colorful-Crap
Summary: Allen is a lonely boy, no one likes him. But what'll happen when a strange rainbow appears? strange things happen and Allen finds himself in an whole other world. Will anyone like him here? And what's with the wired rabbit, saying he loves him? and now he has to fight also? AU, Laven, LavixAllen, rated T for minor cursing and a bit of violence. ON HOLD, WILL BE CONTINUED!
1. The start of something new

Tada~! Here is the first chapter of my newest creation! ^^ I really like where this is going but I still want to hear what you guys think. This isn't the first one I've written but it is the first one I deemed good enough to show you guys ^^ if I get enough reviews I'll upload the next chapter, which is already finished… Btw, sorry for the short chapters but I think it fits with the story, and I have this annoying habit of never finishing anything I start so I thought that it would help me keep this story ^^  
Anyway, enjoy! :D

PS: It's un-betad and I'm not planning on finding a beta…. So don't ask either, thought I think I did a pretty good job

* * *

A life changing rainbow

* * *

Did you ever notice a rainbow is always bent downwards? Of course, some people may say that there are also rainbows bent upwards but that's very rare to see. Mostly they are bent downwards. So actually it's like a sad face.

Then, did you notice that there are always two rainbows. Maybe it's a reflection of the same rainbow or just the playing of light, but still, it may be just an illusion, but there are still two.

So beautiful, so much colors. Most people just say: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. But there are so much different shades in between. And before you can actually enjoy the rainbow and witness its beauty, it's gone. And then it would leave the world shining brighter, you'll see so much more colors. It's like every object is shining, everything is so bright and it almost hurts your eyes, _almost. _

Some people think rainbows are something magic. Maybe it's true? Maybe there really is some kind of little guy in green clothes with a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and maybe there are unicorns living on the colorful bow. We'll never know, it's nice to think things like that really do exist. It's a beautiful thing, fantasies and fairy tales. But maybe, just maybe, they are true.

And that's where our story begins.

* * *

It was raining outside. You could hear the silence patter of the thick drops against the window. It was a rhythmic ticking, like music played by nature. Puddles of the rain where on the ground outside and everyone was inside their houses, watching a movie or doing other fun things together with their loved ones.

They where oblivious to the world, nothing was wrong in their world, everything was fine, everything was at peace. They did not notice a small, white haired boy looking out of his window in the orphanage he stayed in.

As mentioned before, he was small for his age. His white hair was abnormal, no one has that shade of hair, but still no one noticed him. Maybe because of his size, or maybe because no one cared, who knows.

He was currently watching the rain outside. He was in his room alone. No one wanted to be near him so he had the room to himself. He watched as the rain pattered against the asphalt of the streets. There were some birds flying in the air but the most were also looking for shelter to wait until the rain would stop.

The boy was seventeen years old. That's why he was called short, most kids his age where much taller then him. The wind blew in his face, blowing away his snow white hair in the process so you could see his face. There was a star shaped scare above his left eye; a thin line went from the star over his eye and stopped somewhere on his cheek. His hair and scare where one of the reasons everyone avoided him. They were scared, maybe he was cursed and maybe he was mad and would attack them. But the truth was, he just wanted to be left alone; he wouldn't hurt a fly if he could avoid it.

But the major reason they stayed away was because of something else. The boy was currently wearing a black short slaved tee-shirt. There was some kind of band written on it but the boy didn't care much at the moment. Because his arms were exposed at the moment you could see that his left arm was black and his right was perfectly normal. This is why people despised him the most. The flesh of his left arm was also normal, only the color was different.

It was so silence at the moment. The rain had almost stopped, you could only hear a few stubborn drops fall from the sky, a faint tapping on the pavement. The boy was the only one looking outside, so he was the only one witnessing the beautiful sight before him.

A beautiful rainbow was forming in the air, a beautiful playing of colors and lightning. It took the boy's breath away. So many colors where playing before his eyes so much joy, but the boy couldn't help but feel sad somehow. He didn't know where the feeling came from, it just came.

After watching the rainbow for a while he dropped his gaze a little. It felt like he'd been watching for an hour or maybe two? He wasn't sure but it had only been five minutes, the rainbow was already starting to disappear.

He was watching a small forest a little further from the orphanage. He watched how the trees where weeping in the wind and how the light of the rainbow made the trees shine. Then he blinked.

He rubbed his eyes then blinked again. After just staring at the forest he closed his mouth when he noticed it was open. He shook his head and stood up. Was this for real?

"Wow." The boy whispered to himself. This wasn't possible. Or was it? He was seeing it with his own eyes, right? There really was a forest. The only problem here was, there isn't supposed to be a forest there. There is supposed to be another road with cars riding on it, more building with people living in it. But instead of seeing those things he was looking at a forest.

The rainbow was already half gone, the boy noticed. He had a feeling he had to be quick. The forest shouldn't be too far away from him. Quickly he slipped out of the band tee and put on a simple orange one. He grabbed some blue shorts and put them on and slipped in his yellow flip-flops. Last he grabbed his favorite black hoody and some gloves to hide his hands before he ran out of the building toward the forest.

The rainbow had almost disappeared, he had to be quick. He almost stopped running when he came to the door. Why? Why was he in such a hurry? What would he miss if he wouldn't be faster? He didn't know. He had the feeling he wouldn't come back here. He was fine with that.

No one cared about him, not even the people in the orphan. He sighed when he opened the door. He wouldn't bring anything with him, not even clothes. It's not like he owned much anyway. He would just leave with the things he had with him now, the clothes he wore.

When he stood before the building he glanced one last time at it. He mumbled an apology to the ones who took care of him. Even thought they despised him, they still gave him food and paid for school and clothes. He thanked them, even thought they would never hear his thanks.

He didn't know why he was so sure he would never come back, but somehow…. Somehow he just knew.

After running what felt like aged the boy finally reached the forest. Should he really do it? Should he really leave everything behind? Everything he knew, he would never see it again. He shook his head furiously. What was he thinking, of course he would see it again, he would just have to turn around when he got tiered and walk back. He'd probably get hell for leaving without telling, but he could handle it.

Sighing he turned around. He looked up at the sky, there was only a faint glow of the rainbow left. The colors where already fading away, everything seemed dull and dark once again. He couldn't help but think he would never see this ever again, he would leave everything behind. Everyone would be glad he left, they'd all be happy, even he would be happy because he wouldn't have to see the looks on their faces anymore. No disgusted looks anymore and no names he would be called. Only peace and silence….

A smile grazed his lips as he entered the forest. No one saw how the tree closed behind him like a big wooden door, nor did he notice. All the way, while he walked a sincere smile was plastered on his face. _Whatever happens let it happen. I'm ready._ He thought.

* * *

So , what do you think? ^^

Lavi: It sucks  
Allen: *hits him on his head* don't be so rude, you just say that because you haven't appeared yet.  
Lavi: so... *pout*  
me: *crying in corner*  
Lavi: *sigh* okay, okay, I'm sorry...  
Me: Yaay! :D  
Allen: R&R please!  
Lavi: Wow that was random o.O


	2. meeting a rabbit?

Even thought I said I'd upload the next chapter only if I had enough reviews, I just couldn't resist…. It's because I'm so kind and awesome and I love you guys so much….

No not really… anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one, but it's still a bit short, sorry for that. I'm trying to make them longer, but somehow I always end up making it shorter just because I like the ending then…. Oh well, enough about useless crap you won't read (and if you do you don't really care anyway…) on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

He'd been walking for a while now. Maybe hours, or maybe even days, he couldn't tell. But in reality it had only been half an hour. Everything looked the same, but at the same time different. Every leaf, every stone, every tree, it was all the same but every one of them was different and unique in its own way.

The boy looked around him with every step he took, taking in everything he saw with big, amazed eyes. Somehow everything looked better here, thought he did not know where _here_ was. It didn't matter. When he would finally arrive at the place he's been seeking he'd know, _if_ he'd ever find a place. It didn't matter to him, he would find whatever he'd been walking towards, and when he finally arrives he'd be happy. He'd make friends and he would feel important. But for now he just had to walk forwards.

He was getting tired after walking for several hours; he had yet to take a pause. His feet hurt because, well, flip-flops aren't the best shoes to have a walk with in the forest. It was also getting colder and darker. He would soon have to find a safe place to sleep if he didn't want to be eaten by unknown beasts. He'd only walk for a little while longer, than he would rest.

His stomach made a loud noise. Why didn't he bring food with him again? He groaned while he closed his eyes and dropped himself near a tree. He leaned towards the tree to let his head rest on it.

He'd tried to go back somewhere in the beginning, but he was right, he couldn't go back. The only thing he found where more trees, so he turned around and went further away. Now he was too tired to stand, thirsty, hungry and it hurt all over. He had scratch wounds from where he grasped against a tree or stones. He just wanted to sleep and wake up in his bad in the orphan again, as if nothing happened, get back to the simple life. _No! _He shook his head violently. No, he couldn't think like this, somehow he'd known that it would be impossible to go back, he knew this would happen, so he had to go forwards, he couldn't give up now.

He clenched his fist and hit his head softly against the tree he was using as a pillow. He had to go forwards.

His eyes shot open when he heard something. A splash? It was like someone was swimming. But that couldn't be possible; there was no lake, right? Quickly he stood up and ran towards the sound. If there really was someone than that would mean there was someone who could help him. A sudden burst of energy ran through his body and before he knew it he was at the edge of a lake.

A beautiful lake. There was so much color, so much beauty. It was literally breath taking. The remaining sunlight was playing games on the surface of the water and the flowers here where somehow so much brighter then he'd ever seen, even the trees seemed different, healthier. A few rabbits where drinking on the other side and he thought he saw a fox running away towards the trees. It was so beautiful, so peaceful.

Another splash got him out of his amazed daze. He quickly looked over to where the sound came from but he saw nothing, only more still water. There were no signs of another human being there. There seemed to be no one swimming there. Maybe the noise came from a fish or something.

He felt disappointment, sighing he sat down on the edge of the lake, his feet dangling in the water. It was a bit chilly but not really cold; it was warmer than it should be. Suddenly the feeling of wanting to swim overwhelmed him. Without any hesitation he took off his flop-flops and jumped in the water with clothes and all. It was refreshing; it was like he was more alive.

Maybe he would swim for a while and then sleep under a tree or something. He'd go further tomorrow; right now he'd enjoy the refreshing water.

He went under the water to make his face and hair wet so he could wash them a bit. He was covert in sweat and little leafs. It felt good to wash it all off. But as quickly as he did that, he came up again with wide eyes.

There was a song playing under the water, as if someone was singing. Curiosity won from common sense so he dove again so he would be able to hear the song again. It was so beautiful, like angels singing. He closed his eyes and, unconsciously, swam towards the sound.

His ears began to hurt but it didn't matter, nothing mattered, only the song. He groaned when he hit his head. _What the hell? _He thought. When he opened his eyes he saw he had hit his head against a rock. No, it was an entrance, an entrance to a cave to be exactly. Should he go in? He still had some air left, and the music seemed to come from the cave.

_Yes, _he decided. He should go. What if he'd go up again and walk further again tomorrow. He may not find anything again at all. This was the first and maybe the last way he'd find.

Without further hesitation he entered the cave and as soon as he did that, darkness surrounded him. It was like someone had switched the light out. There was nothing, he couldn't see anything nor could he hear anything he realized. The song had disappeared. He could only feel the water, no, air. He could breath he realized, there was no water anymore.

The air around him suddenly got hot, so hot he couldn't take it. It began to move and turn, he couldn't do anything. He was like a leaf in the wind, being swapped away to the unknown. But somehow, he didn't mind all that much. Before he knew it more darkness took over like a soft blanked of sleep.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes but as soon as he opened them, he closed them again. The light was too bright, it hurt. He could see a red shine through his eyelids. He tried to lift his right hand to rub his eyes but found it was harder then he thought. It was like it was made of stone, it felt so heavy. Slowly he lifted the limb and rubbed his eyes. After that he tried to open his eyes again carefully.

The light didn't hurt anymore like before so he opened them fully now to take a look around. He could feel he was lying on his back on grass and his head was resting on a flat stone, covert with moss. He could see the sky with its clouds through the leafs of the trees. It was quit around him; it seems no one was there.

He could also feel the wind against his skin. Wait, against his skin? Wasn't he wearing any clothes? Looking down at his torso he saw he was right, there were no clothes, only his boxer.

"What the…?" he whispered to himself, not expecting anyone to answer.

"Ah! You're awake." If he could he would've jumped in a tree right that second, but his body felt sore so that would be impossible now. Instead he looked at where the voice came from. "Oh I'm sorry, you must be confused. You're clothes are drying right now thought I think they're ready now, I found you right there, in those bushes, you looked like you where hurt so I made you comfortable and hung your clothes to dry. You look cute when you sleep by the way." By now he had found the source of the voice. His eyes widened in shock. There was a man, no a boy, no a rabbit, or something in between? He couldn't tell. The boy looked like he was eighteen and had red hair, like fire. He was wearing dark green shorts and had a green headband wrapped around his head that held his hair up. His chest was bare so you could see his muscular chest. He looked strong; he also had a bow around his torso and something on his back that seemed like arrows. But what confused him the most where the rabbit ears growing out of the boy's head, they had the same color as his hair and one hung against the boys face while the other was standing half straight.

"W-who are you?" he asked. He actually wanted to ask, _what are you?_ But he had some manners so he'd first ask the creature's name.

The rabbit-human face palmed. "How could I be so stupid? I'm sorry, my name is Lavi, I'm one of the bookman-rabbits, thought the head rabbit is more like a panda; maybe one of his parents was a panda and one a rabbit? Who knows; he's just a cranky old rabbit anyway."

He'd only known the rabbit for a few minutes and he already had a headache from all the talking he did. When the words from the rabbit sunk in, memories from yesterday where coming back. Was it really just yesterday?

His clothes where wet so the rabbit hung them to dry, so it couldn't be that long. He remembered the rainbow, the forest, swimming then the song and the cave, then nothing. That must have been when he fell unconscious.

"U-um, sorry, Mr. Rabbit, but…." He was interrupted by said rabbit when he said 'Lavi'. "Uhm, Lavi, but could you maybe explain to me where I am, and why I'm here?"

"Hmmm, I could tell you where you are but not 'why'. No one knows why they are somewhere, there may be a reason and there may be no reason at all, it all depends on why you where there at the first place. If you do not know what you were doing at a certain place then it must be fate, or a mistake, but in the end there is always a reason why you're there. But, I can't tell you the reason why you're here if you don't know yourself. So that means you have to seek the reason why. As to where you are right now I will only tell if I get a kiss." The rabbit finished with a smug grin.

Right now the white haired boy was confused. First the rabbit wouldn't stop rambling and the next thing you know he's talking in riddles. What's up with this rabbit? Then the last thing the rabbit said sunk in and a bright blush covert his cheeks.

"W-what, a k-kiss? You're crazy? We're both guys!" he backed away a little from the rabbit, afraid he might do something.

"Doesn't matter, love is love, and I knew I loved you the first time I laid my eyes on you." The blush on his cheeks brightened and he backed away a little more until he hit a tree. "May I ask your name beautiful angel?"

"I-it's A-Allen. " He stuttered. How could the rabbit say that? His arm was exposed so he could see it. Why wasn't he running away, calling him a monster? "And c-could you please stop saying those things?" the last part was a soft muttering but the rabbit heard him.

"OH, you're a shy one! Don't worry, I'll make you fall for me, and I'll get that kiss, I promise." Lavi said cheerfully. "For now I'll tell you where you are without it 'kay! You, my love, are in a rainbow in a land called 'Arcacolo'!"

* * *

Lavi: *smiling happily*  
Me: What's wrong with him?  
Allen: He can finally torment me….. *pouting*  
Me: *patting his head* I'm sorry  
Allen: *glare* No you're not…  
Me: *looks away quickly* review people! Plz? I really need them to go on with this!  
Lavi: *glomp* THANKS YOU~! I can finally torment my cute little bean sprout!  
(Allen: See! I told you so!)  
Me: C-can't… bre-ath…..!


	3. A war?

And another chapter~! Yay me! Don't get used to it thought, I had this chapter mostly finished when I posted the story…. Anyway, free cookies for all who faved, reviewed and alerted this story, I really appreciate it! Those are the reason I even updated in the first place, I felt kinda guilty for not updating even thought I had the chapter finished….. anyway, this chapter is longer than the last two so I hope we're good now!

* * *

Chapter 3: A war?

* * *

After that was cleared they started walking. Lavi had pulled him up and tried to help him get dressed but only got a hit in his face. When Allen was finally dressed Lavi took his hand and dragged him along and he'd talked nonstop since then. Right now he was still dragging Allen and talking in a rapid pace.

"You know how we got the name of this land? Well, 'arce' comes from the Latin word of 'acanum' which means 'mysterious' and 'colo' comes from the Latin word 'coloribus' which means 'colours'. So combined it means 'Mysterious colours'. Which is kind of cool don't ya think. I mean, the colours are really beautiful here, not as beautiful as you my love, but still beautiful. No one knows why everything seems so bright but we love it and try to keep the colours as bright as possible."

It had been going on like this for an hour now and the white head was already exhausted. Thought he had to admit, the name was cool. He still couldn't quit wrap his mind around the fact that he was in a rainbow, but for now he just had to keep his cool and stay calm. He let the rabbit talk as much as he wanted, maybe he'd learn something about the strange land he was in.

He'd lost his gloves and his flip-flops where still at that lake so he was on bare feet. It hurt but he was not complaining. Also his hood was gone so now he only had the shorts he'd been wearing and the T-shirt. The weather was nice and warm and there was a nice breeze. On the background Lavi was still talking but Allen was mostly concentrating on his surroundings.

His ears began to pick up sounds of talking and working people after a while. He felt excitement. He would meet new people. Would they be like Lavi? Would they also talk so much? Would they also have Rabbit ears? Or maybe they had other animal ears? He was so excited to meet new people that he didn't notice Lavi had stopped until he bumped into his back. He lost his balance and fell back. He closed his eyes and embraced himself for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see a really close red rabbit holding him so he wouldn't hit the ground. His face grew red and he quickly pushed him away so he could stand on his own, all the way muttering things about stupid perverted rabbits.

Lavi laughed and pulled him closer to the edge of the hill they were standing on. His eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. There were people everywhere. They all had animal ears and some had long fluffy tails. He saw a few cat females chatting near a small shop where they sold apples and other fruit. There was a small fox kid running after a yellow ball that a small kid had thrown away, he seemed to be half rabbit, like Lavi. There were so many different types of people and shops. It was amazing. Somewhere in an open field he could see a cat person and a bear fighting with swords. It was like watching a dance, it was so beautiful.

He didn't know where to look first, everything was equal as interesting and everything seemed so lively. Everyone looked happy. Lavi pulled him behind him over the main road. They came closer and closer to all those people and Allen began to feel self-conscious. Everyone could see his arm, what if they'd scream. What if they would throw things at him and call him names.

Lavi seemed to notice his nervousness since he squeezed his hand a little tighter and walked closer to him. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you. First of all, I'm with you, if I'm with you no one will dare to do anything. And the second reason is, they don't care. No one cares how you look, if you're a nice person that's good enough. You're beautiful thought, no one will even think of you as ugly. Don't worry, everything will be okay."

The first part made him look at Lavi with confusion on his face thought those words made Allen a little bit more comfortable. No one had ever said something like that. It made him blush but he couldn't help but let a small smile escape. "Thank you." He whispered, for now he'd let the questions wait for later.

Lavi smiled brightly as the finally reached the main street. "You look even more beautiful when you smile." With that said he turned and ran away. He waved for Allen to follow him. He hesitated for a moment but what would he do if he lost Lavi? Shaking his head he ran after the rabbit.

He bumped into a lot of people, each time he'd say sorry. It was like a labyrinth of people, it felt like he said sorry to everyone on the street. A few times he almost lost Lavi until the rabbit himself bumped against a woman with a lot of apples in her hands.

The apples went flying everywhere. Lavi and the woman landed on their but and the woman started crying. From what Allen could see Lavi tried to calm her down but is wasn't really working. When he finally reached them he could hear the woman apologize. Hu, why would the woman apologize? Didn't Lavi bump into her? Wasn't it his fault?

"Uhm, Lavi, what is going on here?" he asked uncertainly. He looked at the woman when she stopped crying to look at him, silent tears where still flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, Allen love, this is Miranda. She thinks everything is here fault so I'm trying to explain it was mine but she won't listen." By the end Lavi was hugging Allen's legs while fake crying and a thick angry mark appeared on Allen's forehead.

"Lavi, let go." He said in a dangerous voice. "Then I want you to also stop calling me 'love'." He saw him nod and also saw a slight scared look on his face, so he turned to the woman called Miranda. She was half panda it seems. Two black round ears poked out of her hair, which hung loosely around her face. Dark black spots covert both her eyes which were still leaking tears.

He smiled down at her and offered her his hand. "Hello miss, my name is Allen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nervously the woman took his hand and with a strange no one would know he possessed he pulled her up with one hand. "N-no, the p-pleasure is all m-mine." She stuttered. Allen smiled again and bent down to pick up the apples and put them back in the basket she had with her.

"Here" he hand her the basked when he was done and bowed. "It was nice meeting you Miss Miranda, I look forward to seeing you again, but Lavi and I have things to do so if you will excuse us." He trailed off. He took Lavi's human ear between two fingers and pulled him after him, smiling while Lavi was whining in pain.

"Please love, let go, you're hurting me!" the rabbit whined. Allen stubbornly refused. "Okay, fine, Allen, please let go, it really hurts!" satisfied he let go and turned to look at the red head.

"I'm fine with you calling me that when we're alone, but not when other people are there. I don't want people to get the wrong impression." he let out a tired sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just tell me where we're going, I want to sleep, I'm tired.

"Oh yea of course!" Lavi jumped up and took Allen's left hand again not noticing the slight blush that covered sad boy's face. "Well, we're in 'Tempus' right now, which is Latin for 'age' because this town is the oldest of the whole land. And right now we're heading to the library, where the rabbits of the bookman clan live and work. Unfortunately I also work and live there but I didn't really have a chose. Anyway, the old panda will be interested, he's the head rabbit, and maybe he can explain a few things to you. He's better with words then I am." Happily he skipped further to wherever this library was. Allen sweatdroped but didn't complain anymore. What would he do anyway? It's not like he knew anyone here and he couldn't go back home.

'Home'. He thought. Was it really still home? He wouldn't be able to return, even if he wanted to. Then again, it was never really much of a home. There was no one there to welcome him again. Is a place home if there is no one there to greet you? Wouldn't it be just a building then? It had never really felt like home. But now, here, the unknown place where he was right now with a crazy rabbit and other strange people, this felt more like home then the orphan had ever felt like.

Would they miss him? Had they already noticed his disappearance? Did they care? Would they call the police to tell them he was missing? Maybe they thought he just ran away and wouldn't care. But he hadn't brought anything with him. Everything should be in his room; normally if someone ran away they took everything with them. They probably wouldn't care. His room would be renovated, cleaned and given to someone else. He decided that he didn't care either. They could do with the room whatever they wanted, it wasn't his anymore. Let someone get happy there, let them find a family. He would never be able to find one anyway.

When he looked up he could see a big round building appear a little further. It was quit colourful. The walls were painted a light red. The big wooden door was opened slightly and you could see light coming from the windows all over the building. It seemed like they were just randomly places somewhere, thought it still looked like they belonged there, like an organized chaos.

The roof of the building was yellow and orange. Strange combination, he thought. At the top of the building he could see a blue bird sitting on a silver book. The sunlight shone on the book, which reflected the lightning and created a beautiful sign of colours, like a rainbow.

When Lavi pulled him towards the building and entered he could see that the inside was the same as the outside. It was a real disaster. It was like colours explode; the randomly placed windows let light in so you could see the rows and rows of bookcases. There were so many books! Allen didn't know where to look. He saw rabbits everywhere, some with red hair like Lavi, though not as bright, some with yellow or orange, even blue and green and some even purple.

"Stupid apprentice!" Allen could hear someone shout angrily. Next thing he knew Lavi was groaning in the door opening with an angry rabbit shouting at him; thought he looked kinda like a panda. This must be the head rabbit he heard so much about. "What did I tell you about running off? And why where you gone for so long? You should've returned a long time ago!" the panda-rabbit ranted.

Allen decided to help Lavi out a little, besides, he was also at fault. If Lavi hadn't found him and helped him he would've been back by now. "Uhm, sorry sir, b-but, I believe it's my fault he's late. If he hadn't found me when he did I would've died probably."

The head-rabbit seemed to notice him only now. He could sense a little surprise but the old rabbit hid it very well. "Oh, and who might you be boy?" he asked. He seemed curious, but also this feeling was hidden very well.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners, my name is Allen sir." He held a hand out for the rabbit to shake, the old man took it and shook one time then let go.

"It's a pleasure, you can call me Bookman. And may I ask why my stupid apprentice took you here?" He glared at Lavi but didn't turn away. Lavi was putting his arrows and bow away and turned a guilty look towards Allen. As quickly as he could he returned to what he was doing.

"Well you see sir, I just walked into a forest and fell into a lake…" he began to explain everything that happened, from the moment he saw the rainbow to the moment they arrived here. Bookman seemed to listen really closely and asked for details here and there. When he was finally done with his story, with a little bit of help of Lavi, Bookman directly went to a bookshelf and took some books from random places, not even looking at them.

"Come," Allen felt Lavi tugging his hand. "He wants us to go to his office, we'll wait there." He let Lavi drag him with him. They went up a few stairs, went through some doors and past some hallways. Allen tried to remember the way but it seemed impossible, it was like there really was no logic in this building.

"here." Lavi opened a door, probably to the office. When he entered Lavi closed the door behind him and he looked around him. The room was clean, nothing like the big room on the first floor or the rooms he saw on his way here. This one was ordered, clean. Every book had its own place, and every sheet of paper was on a straight pile. Even the air smelled cleaner. He instantly liked this room, he didn't like big messes.

"The panda should be here in a few minutes, you can ask questions then, love." He added the 'love' in a teasing tone and pulled Allen closer to his body. "Until then we'll be alone." Allen shivered as he felt Lavi breath against his ear from behind. The red head's hands rubbed slow circles on his arms but held a strong grip so he wouldn't be able to escape. He felt Lavi pulling him somewhere and next thing he knew he was sitting on his lap on a soft big chair.

"L-Lavi!" he tried to stand up but is was no use, Lavi was too strong.

"Yes my love, is something wrong?" the red head asked in a husky voice. His tongue poked out and slowly he liked the shelter of Allen's ear, making Allen shiver.

"L-let m-me go L-Lavi." His voice sounded breathy and shaky, if he would've been Lavi he wouldn't have believed his words.

"Are you sure my love?" Teasingly Lavi licked again.

"Let him go idiot." Lavi stopped when someone hit him on his head.

"Ow, hey, old man! Why'd you do that?" he asked rubbing the sore spot. Allen had already escaped and was now standing as far away as possible with a bright red blush covering his whole face, even his ears where red.

"Because you're making the poor boy uncomfortable and because you're an idiot. You should know better than to take advantage of a defenceless boy." The panda had dropped the books on his desk and was sitting on a chair behind it right now. Allen looked thankful at him and sat in his own chair, which was a little bit too close to the one Lavi was sitting in right now. "Now, if I understand right, you just walked towards a small forest at the feet of a rainbow. When you tried to go back it seemed to be impossible. You went to swim in a lake and heard a song, and next thing you remember was waking up to my stupid apprentice there."

He waited for Allen to nod. "Well, everything until the lake and the cave under water is, so to say, the entrance to the rainbow. There are just a few rainbows in the world and in each rainbow there will appear an entrance to the 'real world' so to say, you happened to enter the rainbow, but now I'm asking you, why did you do it?"

Allen was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to tell them the reason, but if he wanted answers he had to give answers. Sighing he began. "I hated my life in the 'real world' as you put it. No one cared about me, they all wished I would've never existed, all because of this arm, my hair and eye."He lifted his arm so they could take a better look at it and pointed at his hair and scare with his other hand. After they looked at it he dropped them back in his lap and resumed his story.

"I intend to drift off quit often. I get lost in my mind, I get this far away look and it's just like I'm sleeping with my eyes open, but I'm not really sleeping. I hear what everyone does and what they're saying, I just can't see them and I can't react to whatever they do, it's like my body is made of stone, everything gets too heavy. I can't see them, because I'm looking at my own world, a world I created on my own, to feel safe, wanted. That trance didn't help much with making friends. I mostly got this trance when it rains. When it rains I go sit before my window and watch, I listen and feel, though I don't really see it I do witness it. It's strange. But last time it was different. That rainbow, it was like someone was calling for me. So I was watching, then I saw the forest, but there wasn't supposed to be a forest, so I got curious. I put on some clothes and ran out the door. Somehow I knew I would not come back but it didn't bother me, it was like something happened, like I had been waiting for this to happen, a sign. I don't really know how to explain. But I just went for it and ran to the forest and entered. Afterwards I met Lavi and now I'm here." He finished with a nonchalant shrug. Lavi and bookman had been listening very closely, Lavi serious for once.

"Hmm, like someone was calling for you…" Lavi muttered. His eyes went wide and he looked at Bookman. "Do you think he…." He trailed off, Bookman only nodded. Allen was watching the interaction in the meantime. Confused he watched them say lose words, he couldn't understand a thing they were saying. He only heard things like 'yes' 'but that's not possible! That was so long ago!' 'bad things happen Lavi' 'but he doesn't even look strong, what can he do?' By now Allen got really irritated.

"Hey, stop insulting me! Now tell me what's going on here." he demanded.

"You, my love, are supposed to end the war of the elder." Lavi said in the most serious tone Allen had heard him use so far. His eyes grew big as the words sunk in however.

* * *

Allen: War? Which war? I don't have to fight right?  
CC: Sorry Allen but you _are _the main character, so it only makes sense that you have to save everyone  
Lavi: Don't worry! I'll be there to help you~! *glomps Allen*  
Allen: Why do you do this to me? Why~? What did I do wrong? *crying*  
CC: *ignoring Allen's cries* thanks for reading, please leave a review~! *waves happily*  
Allen: Don't ignore me~ and do something about Lavi! Hey are you listening? Don't walk away! I'm not done yet! CC~!


End file.
